El regalo de cumpleaños de Shaka
by Varda-Elentari
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO! Vean como se resuelve esta historia extraña... Shaka habrá recibido lo que quería para su cumpleaños? Dejen review comentandome lo que les pareció.
1. La propuesta indecente

¡Hola! Aquí Varda Elentari con un nuevo fic. ¿Me extrañaban? Pues hace que no escribo (si, mis musas me abandonaron pero algunas decidieron regresar. Me pregunto porqué estarán tan bronceadas...) Este fic se titula "El regalo de cumpleaños de Shaka". Ya habrán leído quizá "El regalo de cumpleaños de Ikki", si no lo leyeron los invito a que lo hagan. No se preocupen no es ninguna secuela de ese, así que tampoco es necesario. Debido a los incesantes pedidos de hacer una versión de Shaka de ese fic, he decidido complacerlos. Espero que les guste, ahí va (esta de más decir que tiene contenido yaoi-lemon). ¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
El regalo de cumpleaños de Shaka  
  
Capítulo 1: Countdown: a dos días. La propuesta indecente.  
  
Era un día normal de fin de primavera en la mansión Kido. Ya era común ver a todos los caballeros - inclusive los dorados - dando vueltas por allí, es más prácticamente vivían allí por lo que la convivencia a veces se tornaba algo fastidiosa. En el último mes se habían celebrado algunos cumpleaños y en septiembre ya se aproximaban varios más, entre ellos el de Shaka. Faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de rubio de Virgo y ya era seguro que los dorados utilizarían eso como excusa para armar otra escandalosa fiesta.  
Varios de los caballeros ya estaban planeando las cosas para el próximo domingo 19 de septiembre, no les sería nada difícil pues estaban acostumbrados a armar de las suyas, de seguro la fiesta sería muy divertida. Saga y Dohko ya estaban haciendo una lista de cosas para comprar en el comedor de la gran casa, junto a ellos se encontraban DeathMask y Milo.  
- No te olvides de anotar las botellas de Gancia y el vodka - le comentaba Saga al caballero de Libra -. Ah, y también las frutas.  
- También gin, ron, las cervezas... ¿Cuántas cajas? - preguntó Milo.  
- Hummmm... Creo que... - dijo un pensativo Saga -. ¿Cuántas nos tomamos en el cumpleaños de Aioria?  
- Querrás decir "cuántas se tomó Shura" - contestó DeathMask riéndose -. Vayan a preguntarle.  
- Como varios litros... ¿Por qué no compramos esos barriles de lata? Saldrá más barato - dijo Dohko.  
- Que importa el precio, Saori paga. No olvidemos que tenemos su tarjeta de crédito - agregó Milo -. ¡Ja!, si seguimos así deberíamos ir a un mayorista.  
En eso ven que el gran patriarca del Santuario aparece, Shion se les acerca.  
- ¿En qué andan? Seguro que tramando alguna otra escandalosa fiesta - intentando parecer serio.  
- ¿Nuestras fiestas escandalosas? - dijo DeathMask usando un tono muy irónico -. Ay por favor patriarca. ¿De dónde sacó eso? - con un infructuoso intento de parecer un santito.  
- Ah, Dohko, esta vez no olvides comprar ese whisky de 21 años, el Royal Salute, de Chivas Regal - susurrándole a su amigo - tu sabes. Y no compres ese vodka barato, terminé muy mal al día siguiente.  
- ¿Y quien te mandó a mezclar tantas bebidas? - preguntó DeathMask más irónico.  
- Hey, más respeto para el patriarca - contestó un Shion algo ofendido mientras se retiraba.  
Todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas luego de ese comentario, no había nada mejor que burlarse de él en su propia cara. Bueno, no estaban tan equivocados. La noche en que festejaron el cumpleaños del caballero de Leo, Shion estaba tan borracho que terminó bailando sobre una mesa muy entusiasmado hasta que patinó y terminó sobre el pobre Kanon, rompiendo además varias cosas. - Bien, ya tengo todo anotado - Dohko repasaba la lista -. Ahora falta ver que le compramos a Shaka. ¿Alguna idea?  
Todos movieron la cabeza en señal de negativa.  
- Le preguntamos y listo, todo lo que se me ocurre ya se lo regalamos - comentó Milo.  
Discutieron algunos detalles más hasta que Afrodita los hizo levantarse pues la comida estaba lista y había que preparar la mesa. Se sintieron aliviados al saber que él cocinaba, sus platos eran muy apreciados en el Santuario.  
- Ya que están llamen al resto por favor - mientras acomodaba los platos -. ¿Me ayudas DeathMask? - muy sonriente al dirigirse al caballero de Cáncer.  
Saga y Milo ahogaron una risita.  
- Ehhh... bueno... - algo sonrojado y lanzándole miradas asesinas a los que se habían burlado.  
Poco a poco los caballeros y Saori se fueron acercándose a la mesa, salvo algunos como Seiya, Shura, Aioros, Aioria, Ikki y Kanon, quienes estaban embobados jugando con las computadoras en red.  
- ¡A comer! - grita la "refinada" de Saori desde el comedor.  
Ninguno se levanta, todos prefieren seguir jugando. Shiryu se acerca y con su santa paciencia les informa que la comida ya estaba servida.  
- Si, si, ya vamos - dijo un Seiya más idiotizado de lo normal -. Espera... ¡Hey! ¡No seas tramposo Ikki! ¡Quita ese dragón de la aventura!  
- ¡Sí, eso es trampa! Nunca mataremos a ese dragón siendo nivel 6! - gritó un furioso Kanon.  
- ¡Yo dirijo el juego y yo les pongo el enemigo que se me canta! - grita con aires de superioridad.  
- Una pregunta - dijo Shiryu -. ¿Qué están jugando?  
- Neverwinter Nights - dicen los seis a coro.  
Shiryu al ver que seguían discutiendo al parecer por la inoportuna presencia de un dragón rojo en las pantallas que comenzaba a matar ferozmente a los personajes, decidió acercarse al tomacorriente y desenchufar todas las máquinas.  
- ¡¡¡SHIRYU!!! ¡Justo estaba por matarlo! - se levantó Seiya enojado.  
- Que está la comida - el caballero del Dragón perdía la paciencia.  
- ¿Tu? ¿Matar a MI dragón rojo? - rió Ikki con sarcasmo a Seiya mientras entraban al comedor.  
- Si, estaba por lanzar mi conjuro de bola de fuego - contestó un Seiya con aires de suficiencia.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Pretendías lanzarle un estúpido bola de fuego a un dragón rojo? - dijo Kanon -. ¡¿NO SABES QUE SON RESISTENTES AL FUEGO IDIOTA!  
- ¿De verdad? - preguntó Aioros.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Tu tampoco lo sabias? - le contestó Shura a su amigo.  
- ¡Diablos! Voy a terminar pensando que los sagitarianos son todos idiotas - dijo Ikki en su típico tono "amigable".;  
- ¡Hey no me compares con Seiya! - le gritó Aioros señalando al caballero de Pegaso.  
- ¡¡¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! No discutan en la mesa - los regañó Saori.  
Más allá de eso la cena transcurrió normal, y me refiero a que es normal ver a Seiya y a Aldebaran competir por quien es el más tragón. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron al living como todas las noches, allí generalmente tomaban café y el postre: esta noche se deleitaban con un pastel de cerezas hecho por Afrodita. Saori se había levantado y ni bien dio las buenas noches se retiró. Aprovechando la ausencia de la pesada de Athena, Saga comienza a hablar.  
- Oye Shaka, en tres días es tu cumpleaños - preguntó el mayor de los gemelos, distrayendo a Shaka de su conversación con Camus y Mu -. Dinos, ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalemos?  
- No están obligados a comprarme nada amigos - sonriendo - bastante que ya se que harán alguna fiesta usando mi cumpleaños como excusa - algunos de los caballeros ponen cara de inocencia pura -. En serio no deben comprarme nada.  
- Oh, vamos Shaka, de veras. Ya no se nos ocurre nada que regalarte - agrega Dohko - tan solo dinos que es lo que necesitas.  
- Nada, nada, de verdad - sintiéndose algo incómodo.  
- Es la tradición Shaka - comenta Milo mientras tragaba el último pedazo de pastel de cerezas -. ¿Qué te gustaría? Si no se te ocurre nada, ya sabes - guiñándole un ojo - yo podría ser tu regalo.  
Inmediatamente después de ese comentario ven volar un plato, impactando éste en la cabeza de Milo.  
- ¡Auch! Camus ¡Fue una broma! - sonriéndole a su novio al tiempo que todos reían por la escena.  
- Ahora que lo preguntan... - comenta un Shaka pensativo -. Sí, existe algo que me gustaría que me regalen.  
- Dinos que es entonces - dijo Saga.  
- Pero no creo que sea fácil, pues no depende de ustedes camaradas - viendo que los caballeros estaban atentos a su pedido -. Bueno... ya que insisten... Me gustaría que Ikki pasara esa noche conmigo - dice el caballero de Virgo como si nada.  
Está de más decir que el comentario del rubio dejó atónitos a todos los allí presentes, quienes voltearon automáticamente para ver a Ikki, quien estaba sentado al lado de su hermano un poco apartado del resto. El pobre al escuchar esas palabras casi se ahoga con la porción de pastel que estaba comiendo. Muchos empezaron a reír mientras otros veían a Ikki como tosía y se ponía color tomate.  
- No se rían así, que no fue ninguna broma - comentó el rubio - pero como les dije, no depende de ustedes - lanzando una rápida mirada al Fénix.  
  
Ikki ni bien pudo - y evitando a toda costa la mirada de burla de algunos -, se escapó del lugar. Eso era demasiado, además de detestar las fiestas - había logrado huir de la que intentaron armarle el mes pasado -, ahora lo convertían en regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Quién se creía ese Shaka que era como para burlarse así de él: el caballero del Fénix? ¿Cómo diablos me rebaja a la categoría de "regalo de cumpleaños"?, pensó Ikki -. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, si no era broma... El caballero de Virgo era muy atractivo, al menos eso pensó. ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! ¡¿Qué hago pensando así de un hombre?!. Esperó que todo no haya sido más que una broma proveniente del pésimo sentido del humor de Shaka, bastante que de seguro al día siguiente todo el mundo se burlaría de eso. Lo vas a pagar Shaka, se decía mientras se dormía.  
  
¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado, la historia tendrá 3 o 4 capítulos. Se que el cumpleaños del bello rubio de Virgo ya pasó, aun así tenía ganas de hacer este fic (además muchas amigas me lo han pedido). Ya me moría de ganas de continuar escribiendo, pero como ya les comenté me había quedado sin ideas. Encima ando con exámenes, bueno, ya saben como es la cosa. No se olviden de dejar review para decirme que les pareció, quise hacer algo divertido (espero que me haya salido). Jojojojo, como me gusta ver a Shaka acosando a Ikki, y que incómodo se pone éste último XDDDD. Ya verán escenas lemon más adelante, esta fue solo la introducción. Ya que estoy les aviso que he subido muchas cosas nuevas a mi foro juntabasura http:varda.foro.st , entre ellas fan arts de Shaka & Ikki, de Shaka y de Mu & Saga. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, en un par de días subo el próximo capítulo. ¡Besos! 


	2. Serás mío Fénix

Capítulo 2: Countdown: falta un día. Serás mío Fénix  
  
En la mañana del sábado todos los caballeros, bah, sólo los organizadores oficiales de líos, se alistaban para ir de compras. Saga los esperaba afuera en una camioneta 4X4 gris plata bastante espaciosa perteneciente a Saori (la cual ni enterada estaba que la sacaron del garaje.  
- Pues bien, ya era hora - decía el caballero de Géminis dirigiéndose a Dohko, a Milo y a DeathMask que llegaban -. ¿Tienen la lista de compras?  
- Bien resguardada en mi bolsillo - sonrió Dohko.  
- ¿Tarjeta de crédito de Saori? - preguntó Saga.  
- Aquí la tengo - contestó Milo mientras la mostraba.  
- Perfecto, suban - mientras entraba y encendía el motor.  
Casi se iban cuando vieron que dos personas corrían hacia ellos gritando para llamarles la atención. Eran Shion y Afrodita.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta Milo mientras bajaba la ventana.  
- No sean malos y déjenme ir con ustedes - dijo Afrodita subiéndose a la camioneta y sentándose al lado de DeathMask apretándolo contra la puerta -. Tengo que hacer algunas compras.  
- Y yo... Yo también, debo controlar que no gasten tanto dinero - dijo Shion como excusa.  
Después de varias horas de recorrer supermercados, shoppings, distribuidoras mayoristas, etc., y tras haber llenado el baúl de bebidas, deciden regresar a la mansión para el almuerzo.  
- Me muero de hambre - se queja Saga durante el viaje de regreso -. Si cierto caballero de Piscis no se hubiera tardado tanto viendo vidrieras... - dijo como al pasar.  
- ¡Que malo eres Saga! - en tono de reproche -. Estaba viendo que le podía comprar a Shaka para su cumpleaños - tirándole un mechón de cabello como castigo.  
- ¡Ay! No hagas eso o harás que choquemos - se quejaba Saga.  
- Menos mal que venias a controlar los gastos de la tarjeta Shion - comentó Dohko con algo de sarcasmo -. Fuiste el que más gastó, compraste las bebidas más caras.  
- Al menos me aseguré que no compraran basura como la última vuelta - sacándole la lengua a Dohko.  
  
Ikki salía de su habitación esperando no encontrarse con nadie, aunque inconscientemente se estaba preparando para las típicas burlas de los dorados.  
- ¡Hermano! - lo saluda Shun en el pasillo -. Buen día, te fuiste a dormir temprano anoche - le comentó.  
- Ah, si, hola Shun - aliviándose de encontrar a su querido hermano -. Tenía sueño - mintió.  
- Era eso, pues con Hyoga apostábamos que te escapaste por ese comentario de Shaka - riéndose.  
¡Diablos! ¡Ni que me hubieran leído la mente!, pensó el Fénix.  
- No... Tenía sueño - desviando la mirada -. Mejor bajemos, deben estar por servir el almuerzo - apresurándose a cambiar de tema.  
En realidad era ahora que tenía sueño, pues se quedó hasta muy tarde jugando con la computadora que tenía en su cuarto. Por el barullo proveniente del comedor Ikki se imaginó que casi todos habían bajado. Al entrar con su hermano vio como Seiya se peleaba con Aldebaran por una panera mientras Saori intentaba hacer que Seiya se comporte. Tal para cual, pensó Ikki. De pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la cintura y lo corría a un lado muy suavemente para pasar, cuando el Fénix volteó vio que había sido Shaka. Éste le sonrió en forma seductora, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Ikki.  
- Oye Shaka - una sonriente Saori tomó la palabra -. Dime, ¿Qué te gustaría que yo te regalara para tu cumpleaños? - de golpe toda la mesa se calló.  
Justo Seiya estaba por abrir la boca para hacer algún ridículo comentario - recordando lo sucedido anoche - pero Shiryu logra tapar amablemente su gran bocota.  
- No te sientas obligada a hacerlo - contestó muy cortésmente el rubio -. No es necesario.  
- Se me había ocurrido - comenzó a hablar una complaciente Saori - en regalarte pasajes y estadías a donde tu quieras. ¿Qué tal Hawai? O quizá algún lugar con nieve - tomándose unos segundos para pensar - como Aspen o Suiza. Y podrías llevar a quien quieras - añadió.  
- La idea no es mala Shaka - le dijo Aioria desde el otro extremo de la mesa -. Podrías tomarte vacaciones.  
- ¿Vacaciones? ¿De qué? - susurró Shura a Aioros -. Si se la pasa todo el día meditando en su templo.  
- Shhhhhhhhhhhh - dándole un codazo para que se callara. La conversación entre Saori y Shaka estaba muy interesante.  
- Aprecio el regalo Saori - sonriendo -. Pero solo aceptaré si Ikki acepta acompañarme.  
Ikki se queda completamente inmóvil, como si Camus con sus poderes lo hubiese encerrado en un cubo de hielo. Ya era la segunda vez que Shaka hacía comentarios alusivos a su persona, en esos momentos su mente intentaba obviar las risitas de los comensales.  
- ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo Ikki? - le preguntó el caballero de Virgo -. Te prometo que la pasarás muy bien conmigo.  
Si se levantaba de la mesa para una retirada iba a quedar como un completo idiota, por lo tanto decidió contestar y de paso ver que diablos pretendía ese rubio.  
- Disculpa mi intromisión - usando un tono sarcástico -. ¿Podría saber qué diablos tienes últimamente conmigo? - mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Cualquiera hubiera jurado ver fuego en su mirada.  
- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ikki se enojó - le dijo DeathMask con burla a Saga en voz baja, sin embargo lo escucharon todos.  
- ¿Contigo? ¿No te has dado cuenta? Creo que he sido lo suficientemente obvio - contestó con un dejo de arrogancia -. Ya te dije que quiero que tú seas mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?  
Ikki no supo que contestar, si algo odiaba era que existiera alguien más arrogante que él y que encima ésta persona lograra que se quedara sin palabras, sin saber que contestar. De todas maneras intentó seguirle el juego.  
- ¿Y por qué ese tan repentino interés en mi persona? - Ikki ya se estaba exasperando.  
- Oh, te equivocas Ikki, no es repentino - le sonrió.  
¿Qué le quiso decir? Todos estaban atentos al ping pong de preguntas y respuestas entre Shaka e Ikki, inclusive Saori quien observaba divertida la escena. Oh, esto es más divertido que las novelas de la tarde, pensó la diosa. Como Ikki no pudo responder nada el rubio prosiguió.  
- Piénsalo Fénix, tienes hasta esta noche para aceptar - guiñándole uno de sus ojazos celestes.  
- ¿Y si no acepto? - con desdén.  
- Entonces lo haré por las malas - con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Ni decir que la mesa entera se reía de la situación incómoda de Ikki. Algunos aun pensaban que era una broma, pero un par - los más cercanos a Shaka - sabían que el rubio hablaba en serio. Cuando Shaka ponía su ojo en un blanco lo conseguía o lo conseguía.  
  
Ikki casi explota más de una vez cuando comenzaron a gastarle bromas. Le gritó a un par y estuvo a punto de golpear a Hyoga, pero Shun apareció en el momento justo evitando que golpearan a su novio.  
- ¡Ikki! No seas agresivo con Hyoga - lo regañó su hermano -. Y tu Hyoga no provoques a Ikki - en tono de reproche.  
- Disculpa Shun - tomando las manos de su novio, cosa que disgustaba por completo al Fénix -. Pero es graciosa la situación - no pudiendo evitar volver a reírse.  
- Maldito pato, te voy a... - con furia.  
- ¡Hermano! - con determinación - No se peleen, por favor.  
- No es para que te enojes Ikki - abrazando a Shun -. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Shaka al parecer te tiene muchas ganas.  
- Mencionas algo más relacionado a eso en mi presencia y no me va a importar que seas... la pareja - mencionando esas palabras con enojo - de mi hermano.  
Ikki se retiró del vestíbulo de la casa en dirección al jardín, se alegró un poco al ver que allí nadie lo molestaría. Caminar entre los árboles solía despejarlo. Lo último que imaginó era ser acosado por un caballero dorado; en el fondo lo halagaba pero, ¿Qué lo acosara un hombre? Bueno, Shaka es bastante atractivo - se dijo para sí - no estaría mal tener la oportunidad de.... El Fénix se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué hacía pensando en Shaka de esa manera? Se suponía que los hombres no le gustaban. Al diablo, no dejaré que me pase por encima ese idiota, se dijo. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de lado el hecho de que no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando el rubio de Virgo lo miraba con esos profundos ojos azul cielo. ¡No voy a ceder! - se repetía -. No voy a ceder ante sus estúpidos deseos, pensaba. Una vez más Ikki sacaba a relucir su orgullo.  
  
Shaka se dirigía a la cocina con el objetivo de prepararse algún jugo de fruta, sin embargo decide cambiar de opinión cuando ve salir a Mu corriendo siendo perseguido por Afrodita.  
- ¡Está prohibida la entrada a la cocina! Les dije una y mil veces que estoy ocupado - decía un Afrodita exasperado agitando un cucharón de madera -. Tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero que anden desfilando por aquí en busca de comida.  
A continuación el caballero de Piscis cierra la puerta de un golpe y vuelve a encerrarse en la cocina.  
- No pude ser que cada vez que alguien tiene hambre haya que entrar a la cocina con un grupo comando - comentó el caballero de Aries algo enojado. Shaka observó la escena divirtiéndose de la cara de espanto de su amigo por la chillona voz de Afrodita y el delantal rosa a volados que llevaba éste.  
- ¿Por qué se atrincheró en la cocina? - preguntó el rubio sin dejar de reírse.  
- Por lo que pude llegar a ver creo que esta preparando tu pastel de cumpleaños, ya sabes como es - en ese momento sintió rugir su estómago - prepara todo con antelación. ¡Ay! Hablar de comida me dio hambre, bueno, en realidad ya tenía hambre. - Bueno, siempre lo hace - Shaka se encogió de hombros -. Creo que tendré que buscar algo para tomar en otra parte. A propósito, ¿No comiste hace un rato? No te juntes tanto con Aldebaran o terminarás tan tragón como él - sonriendo. - No tenía tanta hambre hoy en el almuerzo. Hummmm... - pensando -. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - con una mirada inquisitiva.  
- Dime Mu - esperando que hablara.  
- Pues... ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en hacerle esa broma pesada a Ikki? ¿O acaso es que?  
- Vaya, vaya, ¿Nadie me cree? Creo que no tengo cara de mentiroso - vio que Mu lo miraba sorprendido -. Lo que dije no es ninguna broma Mu.  
- ¿Te gusta Ikki? - abrió aun más los ojos - Bueno, podría decir que te desconozco pero se que eres capaz de cualquier cosa - riendo.  
- ¿Tiene algo de malo? - con mirada risueña -. Ese chico tiene algo que... Mmmmm... - relamiéndose -. Si que sería un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños.  
  
Ikki se encontraba sentado frente a una de las computadoras que tenían conectadas en red en uno de los cuartos, estaba jugando a su juego favorito. Estar sentado frente al monitor le provocaba una sensación de completo aislamiento, era una de las formas que tenía para evadirse un rato y olvidar - aunque sea por un momento - sus problemas. Y tan ausente se encontraba de la realidad que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró a la oscura habitación - solo iluminada por los brillantes luces de la pantalla -, y se le acercó. Transcurrieron un par de minutos para cuando Ikki se percató de la presencia, pues comenzó a sentir que respiraban demasiado cerca de su cuello.  
- ¿Pero qué...? - mirando de soslayo a su izquierda sin mover su cabeza.  
- Hasta que te das cuenta de mi presencia - dijo Shaka usando un tono suave y seductor mientras le quitaba los auriculares -. Que rico hueles Ikki - al tiempo que recorría con su nariz el cuello y la oreja de Ikki, rozándola suavemente.  
El Fénix estaba inmóvil, su reacción instintiva hubiera sido de pararse y empujar al rubio que lo acosaba, sin embargo había algo que le impedía moverse, como si algo de decía que debía quedarse allí y disfrutar. La suave respiración del caballero de Virgo sobre su cuello le provocaba escalofríos.  
- ¿Por qué diablos me acosas? - usando su típico tono amigable - ¿A qué juegas?  
- Yo no estoy jugando - le hablaba, sin dejar de sentir el varonil aroma de la piel del caballero de bronce -. Me gustas Ikki, ¿Hay algo malo en ello?  
Ikki no contestó.  
- Además - prosiguió el rubio - tenerte sería un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños, no te costaría nada ser mi esclavo aunque sea por un día. Yo me hubiera ofrecido ser tu esclavo para tu cumpleaños - buscando ahora el lado derecho del cuello de Ikki - pero no me lo pediste.  
- Ni te lo hubiera pedido, y tu no me gustas - en forma tosca. - ¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué tienes la piel de gallina Ikki?  
Shaka no dejó que Ikki respondiera pues en ese momento comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y a lamer el bronceado cuello. El Fénix no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar un débil gemido, el cual fue haciéndose más audible cuando Shaka empezó a morder su cuello y a acariciar su musculoso torso.  
- ¿Lo ves? ¿Todavía no quieres aceptar? - deteniendo el juego.  
- Déjame - con una floreciente ira y levantándose de la silla - y no me molestes - al tiempo que se retiraba dejando a un satisfecho Shaka solo.  
Ikki no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente que Shaka le gustaba. Si bien nunca se planteó seriamente estar con un hombre, ahora que la idea aparecía de pronto le parecía ridícula. Sin embargo no podía mentirse y decir que no disfrutó de cada una de las caricias del rubio, caricias que provocaron que llegara a excitarse. Ese jueguito de cazador y presa le molestaba pues su orgullo no iba a permitir que él sea el juguete de nadie. Lo que no sabía era que el rubio nunca se rendía.  
  
Ikki tenía mucho sueño, tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en contestar las bromas que Hyoga y otros le hacían. Terminó de cenar a eso de las once y media de la noche y luego se dirigió derecho a su cama. Casi no había dormido y a esas alturas estaba extenuado. Ni siquiera escuchó el griterío de los caballeros, era la madrugada del 19 de septiembre y ya estaban brindando por el cumpleaños del rubio. Si bien la fiesta estaba planeada para el domingo, nadie iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tomar alcohol, bueno, de brindar por su amigo dorado. Después de un par de horas Shaka se retira y luego cada uno se fue a dormir. Sin embargo el rubio no se dirigió exactamente a su habitación, aprovechando que nadie lo veía se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de Ikki. Se quedó allí, inmóvil para ver si podía escuchar algún ruido. Esta dormido, pensó. Acto seguido el rubio abrió la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible. La habitación estaba a oscuras, salvo por la tenue luz de la incipiente luna que nacía y de las estrellas que se filtraba a través de la ventana. El Fénix dormía profundamente boca abajo completamente desnudo, las sábanas estaban desparramadas y solo tapaban una pequeña porción de su escultural y bronceado cuerpo. Shaka ardía en deseo, se moría de ganas de abalanzarse sobre el joven y hacerlo suyo. Paciencia - se decía - y aprovecha que no lleva absolutamente nada encima. La cama era bastante espaciosa, así que el rubio se sentó suavemente acomodándose al lado de Ikki. Éste se movió un poco, cosa que asustó al caballero dorado, pero la respiración del peliazul seguía siendo rítmica y profunda. Que bien olía, no pudo evitar recorrer con sus labios su suave piel y tocarlo apenas con la yema de los dedos. Ikki se movió un poco más pero no se despertó, a Shaka le pareció que el joven estaba soñando. Siguió acariciando a Ikki desde el cuello, pasando por su espalda llegando hasta su firme trasero; el rubio se relamía de ganas, pero decidió que esa noche solo jugaría un rato con él. Shaka se acercó al cuello de Ikki y comenzó a lamer su dulce piel mientras acariciaba su trasero dejando llevar sus traviesas manos. Ikki gemía suavemente, pero no se daba cuenta de nada. Un momento después gira poniéndose de lado. Que fáciles me haces las cosas, se dijo el rubio. Que mejor que jugar un poco con el objeto de su deseo, a esas alturas ya nada cubría el cuerpo del Fénix lo que le daba total libertad al dorado para explorar cada centímetro de su piel. Pero ahora quería oírlo gemir así que con su mano izquierda buscó la entrepierna de Ikki, se dio cuenta que el peliazul estaba muy excitado por todo lo que le estaban haciendo. Shaka sonrió y continuó con el juego, pero decidió que tocar la entrepierna de Ikki no seria suficiente por lo que se acomodó para tomar su miembro y lamerlo suavemente, incrementando de a poco la velocidad y la presión. Ikki no dejaba de gemir en sus sueños y fue en sus sueños cuando llegó al clímax. El rubio bebió el néctar de Ikki saboreando hasta la última gota. Con los segundos Ikki se tranquilizó poco a poco hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal. - Creo que valdrá la pena poseerte, no veo la hora de que seas mío - le susurró al oído.  
Shaka se levantó y antes de retirarse cortó algunos de sus largos cabellos dorados y los enroscó con cuidado en la mano derecha de Ikki. Con esto sabrás que no fue un sueño, pensó.  
-  
¡Hola! Pues me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Como adoro ver a Ikki siendo acosado por Shaka; si, bueno me gusta también la situación inversa, pero una siempre se imagina a Ikki con mucho caracter y presencia, y por lo tanto muy dominador. ¿Por qué no cambiar los papeles? Ya se estarán imaginando que es lo que sigue... pero les aseguro que no se le va a hacer nada fácil a Shaka, aunque... No, mejor no digo nada :P. Ahora procedo a contestar los reviews que tan gentilmente me enviaron.  
  
Elena: Hola!!! Gracias por el review. Me encanta imaginarme las escenas en donde los dorados arman lio en la fiestas (sea donde sean). Se supone que deberian ser serios pero... miralo a Shion, jajajaja. Espera que veas la que arman para el cumpleaños. Ojala te haya gustado el segundo capítulo, besos !  
Virgo no shaka: Amiga!! Que gusto! Gracias por el review y me alegro que ye haya gustado. Pues como dije arriba me encanta ver a Ikki siendo acosado por Shaka, pero la ituación inversa tambien me gusta. Culquier situacion mientras esten los dos juntitos XDDD. A ver cuando actualizas tu, si? Pues me muero por saber que sigue en tu fic. Muchos besos!  
Iria: Gracias!!!Gracias por tu constante apoyo amiga mia! Espero leer pronto actualizaciones tuyas! Besos!  
Fujisaki Yami: Hola!! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Pues yo adoro la pareja Ikki & Shaka, y todos mis fics son de ellos. Te gusta Mu X Shaka? En mis fics siempre veras a Mu con Saga, pues creo que se ven geniales juntos... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias!  
Nebyura: Y quien no? Jejeje, de una que lo quiero a Shaka para mi cumpleaños (y si viene Ikki incluido mejor!!). Gracias por tu apoyo, yo tambien ya extrañaba escribir, pero como mis musas regresaron aprovecho nomas. Muchos besos!  
Lady Grayson: Gracias por el review! Me alegro que te esté gustando, y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias!  
Yumae: Hola amiga! Pues yo tambien extrañaba esto... Adoro escribir, pero estaba sin ideas ni inspiracion. Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, y para el proximo habra mas escenas hot. Muchas gracias por el review! Pronto subo el tres (aun no lo terminé). Ah, mandale besos a Maby Chan de mi parte, a ver cuando te veo por el msn Yumae, cuidate y suerte!  
Valsed: Hola!!!! Gracias por dejar review. Pues Shaka si que es descarado (ohhh adoro esa fasceta). Es gracioso ver a Ikki siendo perseguido por el rubio, jejeje y encima hacerlo quedar en ridiculo frente a todos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, besos!!  
  
Bueno... eso es todo, espero subir pronto el tres, capítulo aun en proceso. No olviden pasar por http:varda.foro.st pus siempre aubo alguna imagen nueva que me robo de internet. Besos a todos y gracias por leer, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!!! 


	3. Frenesí

Capítulo 3: Frenes  
  
Ikki se despierta cerca de las diez de la mañana, por un segundo abrió los ojos pero inmediatamente los cerró pues la luz del sol lo encandilaba. Se acomodó para seguir durmiendo por lo que buscó las sábanas para taparse. Al no encontrarlas abrió los ojos de mala gana y se sentó sobre su cama, vio que las mismas estaban tiradas en el piso. Mientras se despabilaba - ayudado por gritos de Seiya provenientes del pasillo -, recordó que tuvo un extraño sueño esa noche.  
- Maldito idiota, hasta logra que yo sueñe con él... de esa manera - pensando en voz alta mientras recordaba unas fugaces imágenes -. Ni que pudiera meterse en mi mente - decía mientras lo maldecía por dentro.  
En ese instante se percata de que en su mano derecha tenía atados unos largos y finos cabellos rubios.  
- ¿Pero qué...? - observando su mano y conectando los hechos -. Entonces... ¿Estuvo aquí? - sonrojándose -. ¡Maldición! - tomando los cabellos y lanzándolos al suelo -. ¡¿Quién se cree para venir y manosearme!  
Furibundo se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha, para luego vestirse y salir a buscar a Shaka. Tenia que terminar de una vez con esto, esta vez el rubio de Virgo iba a escucharlo.  
- ¡Buen día hermano! - lo saludó su hermano en la cocina -. Hay jugo de naranja y algo de fruta en la heladera, se salvaron de Seiya esta mañana. Te quedaste dormido una vez más - le sonrió.  
- ¿Dónde está Shaka? - le preguntó.  
Su hermano lo miró, sabía que estaba algo molesto por lo de Shaka, así que solo se limitó a responder pues conocía muy bien el carácter de su hermano.  
- Afuera, en el jardín. Creo que están planeando... - no terminó de hablar cuando Ikki salió de la cocina a toda prisa.  
Shaka se encontraba con sus amigos en el jardín, al parecer estaban haciendo planes para la noche. - Mira quien viene Shaka - le decía Milo - y al parecer con cara de pocos amigos.  
El Fénix se acercó, tomó al rubio de brazo con algo de brusquedad y por la fuerza se lo llevó a un lugar apartado, no quería hacer una escena frente al resto del grupo.  
- Se muy bien que estuviste haciendo anoche en mi habitación - arrinconando a Shaka contra la pared, de sus ojos parecían salir chispas.  
- Vaya... Te sirvió mi pista Ikki - con una mirada libidinosa.  
- ¿Quién demonios te crees como para entrar a mi habitación y comenzar a manosearme? - hablándole con ira.  
- No me hables así, bien que te gustó. ¿No recuerdas la parte del sueño en que gemías?  
Ikki no contestó y sintió arder sus mejillas. Después de todo el supuesto sueño no estuvo tan malo.  
- Además - acercándose peligrosamente al peliazul - ya te dije que si no te tenía por las buenas... te iba a tener por las malas.  
Tras decir eso tomó bruscamente a Ikki de la cintura para acercarlo y lo besó apasionadamente. El Fénix intentó soltarse pero había olvidado que el caballero de Virgo era tan fuerte como él, sin embargo la resistencia de Ikki comenzó a disminuir paulatinamente como si se dejara llevar por las caricias y besos de Shaka. Aun no aceptaba la idea de estar besándolo, pero había tanta pasión en aquellos labios.  
- ¡Basta! - quitándose a Shaka de encima con un empujón - ¡Déjame en paz imbécil! - con más ganas de golpearlo que de hablar.  
- Y yo que me había ilusionado que te ibas a entregar por tu propia voluntad como regalo de cumpleaños - poniendo una falsa expresión triste -. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? - acercándose al oído de Ikki.  
Pero Shaka sorprende al Fénix, lo vuelve a tomar de la cintura y lo empuja contra la pared. Ikki se paraliza al ver que su resistencia resultó ser totalmente infructuosa, de a poco Shaka se le iba acercando para volver a besarlo.  
- ¡Vaya! ¡Lo lograste Shaka! - le gritaron Saga y Milo mientras se reían - ¡Sí que tendrás diversión esta noche! - volvieron a decirle mientras se iban.  
Ikki aprovecha la distracción e intenta escaparse del rubio. Pero éste - más veloz que el peliazul - lo alcanza por atrás.  
- No te me vas a escapar - presionando sus caderas contra las de Ikki -. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un lugar más privado? - le susurraba. Shaka comenzaba a deslizar su mano desde la cintura de Ikki hacia su entrepierna muy suavemente.  
Ikki quería golpearlo, pero algo se lo impedía. Las caricias de Shaka le provocaban escalofríos, era una sensación electrizante. El rubio ya estaba besando su cuello con unas terribles ganas de poseerlo, de hacerlo suyo. Ikki solo se dejaba llevar por esa situación, estaba comenzando a excitarse y el rubio lo notó.  
- Ven a mi habitación, podríamos repetir lo de anoche - le dijo con su tono más seductor.  
Ikki entró en sí y quitó la mano de Shaka de sus partes íntimas prácticamente empujándolo hacia atrás.  
- ¡No me molestes! - furibundo, pero más enojado consigo mismo por haber caído en su trampa.  
Shaka se quedó viendo las escena con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esta noche te haré mío, y no te vas a escapar, se dijo.  
  
Mientras tanto en el jardín estaban ultimando los detalles de la fiesta de esa noche.  
- Perfecto, entonces la cena es a las nueve, ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó Kanon - Luego el brindis... Tu serás el bartender Aldebaran.  
- Entendido, ¿Compraron todo lo que les pedí? - preguntó el caballero de Tauro - Pues saben que no pienso hacer las caipirinhas con limones.  
- Ya nos encargamos de eso ayer, y compramos las limas - comentó Dohko -. Esta todo el la heladera y lo que falta en las cajas, de última lo tenemos a Camus - riéndose.  
- ¡Hey! Estoy harto de ser tratado como heladera portátil - contestó un Camus ofendido.  
- Al menos no te usamos esta vuelta para que hagas helados - comentario de Kanon que hizo reír al grupo.  
- Para eso está Hyoga - agregó DeathMask riéndose.  
- El problema va a ser deshacernos de Saori, la desgraciada ya nos hizo lío en el cumpleaños de Aioria - agregó Dohko.  
- Claro, todo porque Aioros rompió un jarrón carísimo - Aldebaran se reía al recordar la escena.  
- ¿Y lo que hizo Shion? Eso fue lo mejor - agregó Kanon.  
- Cierto, cambiando de tema ¿Qué vamos a cenar? - preguntó Aldebaran.  
- ¿Ya tienes hambre? - Kanon lo miró preocupado - Pues no se, pregúntale a DeathMask, su novio cocina - con cierto sarcasmo.  
- No te burles Kanon, Afrodita no es mi pareja - con una mirada asesina.  
- Vamos, no mientas. Sabemos que se llevan demasiado bien - se burlaba Kanon.  
- ¡¡¡Que no tengo nada con él!!! ¡¡¡Y no vuelvas a mencionarlo maldita copia barata de Saga!!! - le gritó.  
- ¡¿A quién demonios le dices copia barata?! - le contesta el gemelo en tono desafiante.  
- ¡¡¡A ti idiota!!! - le contesta aun más enojado DeathMask, levantándose de la silla.  
- ¡Hey! - interrumpe Aldebaran - No es necesario que se peleen, y los insultos gratuitos están de más.  
La sola presencia de el gigante Aldebaran hizo que Kanon y DeathMask se volvieran a sentar, aunque no logró que Kanon dejara de sacarle la lengua al caballero de Cáncer para burlarse.  
La tarde pasó rápido y ya se hicieron casi las ocho. Afrodita estaba terminando, tan solo le faltaba poner las pastas a cocinarse, cosa que haría más tarde. Todos tenían vedado el paso a la cocina salvo DeathMask que ayudaba, de no muy buena gana, claro, aunque Kanon no pensaba así. El caballero de Piscis quería pedirle algunos consejos culinarios sobre cocina italiana, eso fue lo que usó de excusa para tenerlo cerca. Mientras tanto Ikki estaba acuartelado en su habitación, pensando en su "dramática" situación. Diablos, Shaka me tiene harto, pero... ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo negar que me gusta! - se decía -. Le voy a dar una lección a ese, ya verá con quien se metió, pensó. El Fénix tenía un plan y el primer paso sería entrar en el juego de Shaka. Ya casi eran las nueve por lo que Ikki decide cambiarse. Elige para la ocasión una camisa negra y unos pantalones de jean negros, se pone algo de perfume, más precisamente el Donna Karan de hombre que su hermano le regaló para su cumpleaños y baja hasta el living.  
Shaka se encontraba con el resto del grupo en el living abriendo regalos de sus amigos. Ve a Ikki bajar de las escaleras y la visión lo impactó, estaba terriblemente sexy vestido de negro. Tenia la camisa algo abierta por lo que podía ver su bronceada piel, sus ojos azul noche parecían contrastar con ella. La presencia del Fénix lo hipnotizaba.  
- Feliz cumpleaños Shaka - dijo Ikki en tono algo distraído, como si no le prestara mucha atención -, te debo el regalo.  
Ikki pasó a su lado y siguió hasta dónde estaba su hermano, se quedó sintiendo el fresco aroma que despedía su piel.  
- ¿Me equivoco o es el Donna Karan? - preguntó Milo, especialista en perfumes - Tienes buen gusto Ikki.  
- El crédito es de mi hermano, él me lo regaló - sonriéndole a Shun.  
La cena transcurrió tranquila, Saori repitió su propuesta sobre regalarle un viaje a Shaka. El rubio solo se limitó a mirar a Ikki por un segundo, pero éste se encontraba hablando con Shiryu y Dohko. La idea del viaje no era nada mala y había que aprovechar. Últimamente Saori estaba siendo bastante generosa con los regalos de cumpleaños. Luego del brindis y el postre - una gigantesca torta de frutillas y crema hecha por Afrodita - la fiesta comenzó. Claro, todo al comienzo era muy tranquilo y esa tranquilidad se extendió hasta casi las dos de la mañana cuando Saori se retira, pues debía levantarse temprano.  
- ¿Se despertará esta vez con el ruido? - preguntó Shura mientras ponía un cd en el equipo de música.  
- No lo creo, Camus se aseguró de suministrarle una buena cantidad de alcohol esta noche, ¿No lo habías notado? - le sonrió Milo.  
- Vaya, eso explica por qué Camus se sentó a su lado - se acercó Kanon -. Lo que no entiendo fue cómo duró hasta esta hora - mirando el reloj.  
- No importa, mientras no se despierte, además su habitación esta del otro lado - comentó Shura mientras subía el volumen de la música.  
Una aglomeración de caballeros exigía algo de alcohol, Aldebaran ya estaba en la barra preparando sus célebres caipirinhas.  
- Hey, ¿Qué haces? - le pregunta Aldebaran a Hyoga, al ver que preparaba un trago similar.  
- Haciéndote la competencia, hago la versión rusa de tu caipirinha - le contestó, mientras agregaba vodka en vez de cachaça a la preparación.  
Todos estaban saltando al ritmo de la estrambótica música elegida por el español, la cual se trajo de su último viaje a Ibiza. Mientras tanto dos de los dorados estaban en un costado abriendo una botella.  
- Ten cuidado Dohko, esa botella es muy cara - preparando su vaso.  
- Oh, si que lo es. Vi la factura, no te hagas drama. Ah, ya está. ¿De veras quieres tomar eso puro? Hay que ser guapo para tomar esto, es muy fuerte - observando la botella con curiosidad y renuencia a la vez.  
Mientras Dohko servia los dos vasos de whisky muy caro de 21 años de añejamiento - el suyo con hielo -, ve que un tercer vaso se asoma.  
- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? - pregunta DeathMask sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¿Puedo?  
- Claro, pero no divulgues que tenemos esto aquí - le decía Shion.  
- Ningún problema, casi nadie tiene una verdadera cultura alcohólica aquí. Miren a Hyoga por ejemplo, se pavonea de conocer sobre vodka pero si le acercas un vaso con kerosene se lo toma igual - comentario que hizo reír a sus acompañantes.  
Shaka intentaba acercarse a Ikki mientras bailaba, pero éste lo ignoraba por completo. Es más, parecía que pasaba a su lado y lo rozaba a propósito sólo para volverlo loco. Justo cuando la música estaba en su mejor momento agarra a Ikki, quedando ambos enfrentados y a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Varios los miraban divertidos, pues se notaba que había un obvio juego de seducción entre ellos, al verlos bailando al mismo ritmo y moviendo sus cuerpos de una manera muy sexy. El rubio justo estaba por agarrarlo y besarlo pero una vez más el Fénix se le escapa. ¿A qué juegas Ikki?, se preguntaba el caballero de Virgo mientras lo observaba irse.  
Mientras tanto dos alcoholizados Seiya y Aioros estaban bailando sobre una mesa, alrededor de ellos ya estaban apostando por quien patinaría primero de la mesa. Los ganadores fueron Shura, Hyoga y Mu, quienes adivinaron que Seiya seria el primero en aterrizar de cabeza en el suelo. Estuvieron un rato para levantarlo. Si bien la fiesta continuó hasta el amanecer, Shaka decidió irse mucho antes. Casi a las cuatro saluda al resto - la mayoría pasados de bebidas - y se dispone a irse a su habitación. Buscó a Ikki antes, pero se le había escapado una vez más. Que pena, ya me había ilusionado, se decía. Ni bien entra a su cuarto comienza a quitarse la remera y dejarla sobre una silla, no prende la luz pues a través de la ventana se veía un cielo lleno de brillantes estrellas, iluminando lo suficiente como para no chocarse con nada. Lo que no sabía era que Ikki estaba escondido allí ocultando su presencia, observándolo quitarse la ropa entre las sombras. Shaka estaba prácticamente desnudo - sólo llevaba puesto unos boxers blancos ajustados -, en ese exacto momento Ikki se le acerca desde atrás, toma sus muñecas y las sujeta con unos grilletes.  
- Feliz cumpleaños - le susurra al oído.  
- Ikki, ¿Qué haces? - le pregunta, mientras intentaba quitarse los grilletes -. Vaya... ¿Decidiste ser mi regalo entonces? Aunque... este no era exactamente mi plan.  
- ¿Y cuál era tu plan? - casi rozando su oreja izquierda.  
- Que poca imaginación tienes Ikki - estremeciéndose por la cercanía de su aliento.  
- Nada más lejano que eso, Shaka. No sabes con quién te metiste.  
Ikki arrastra al rubio hasta la cama y lo empuja hacia ella. Cuando Shaka logra acomodarse un poco luego del empujón es detenido por Ikki quien se le tira encima. La suave luz de las estrellas se reflejaba misteriosamente en los ojos color zafiro de Ikki, el fuego de su mirada estremeció al rubio por unos instantes.  
- Ya suéltame Ikki, ¿Cuál es la gracia de que esté atado? - esbozando una sonrisa.  
- Bien sabes que si quieres puedes romper los grilletes - acercándose al rubio hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su boca -. Pero el juego no tendría chiste.  
Ikki apenas rozó los labios de Shaka provocando el deseo en el rubio de morderlos, pero Ikki se mueve en el momento justo. Shaka estaba inmóvil por completo, el Fénix había enganchado los grilletes a la cabecera de la cama. El peliazul comenzó a acariciar el blanco cuello de su víctima, el roce de sus labios estremecía al rubio haciéndolo soltar algunos gemidos. Ikki se preguntaba por qué estaba allí, se suponía que no iba a caer en el juego del dorado, pero tampoco podía negar que ese ángel dorado le atraía. Y eso que nunca había pensado seriamente en estar con un hombre. El exótico aroma de la piel y de los largos cabellos oro de Shaka lo excitaba terriblemente; con su lengua recorrió la suave piel del santo dorado, el corazón del rubio - y el suyo propio - se aceleraba cada vez más.  
- ¿Sabes? Estoy siendo demasiado dulce contigo, y mi plan no era ese.  
Acto seguido Ikki le quita de un tirón sus boxers dejando completamente desnudo al rubio pudiendo ver el erecto miembro de Shaka. El peliazul lo toma y comienza a lamer su intimidad, provocando ahogados gemidos por parte del caballero de Virgo. Con cada segundo que pasaba el Fénix era más brusco en sus caricias, momentos después el rubio eyacula en la boca del peliazul. Ahora el que estaba totalmente excitado era Ikki por lo que se quitó la camisa y el pantalón, el cual le molestaba pues le apretaba en su abultada entrepierna. No pudiendo soportar el frenesí volvió a colocarse encima de Shaka, le levantó sus piernas y lo penetró de golpe. Escuchó la queja del rubio por el intenso dolor, éste intentó zafarse pero el dolor podía más que él, cosa que hico que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. El Fénix no podía contener el placer de penetrar bruscamente a su víctima, la cual también comenzaba a sentir ese dulce placer mitigando algo del dolor. Ikki tomó con más fuerza las caderas de Shaka hasta el punto de dejar sus dedos marcados en su nívea piel, segundos después alcanza el orgasmo.  
Al peliazul le tomó algunos momentos recuperar el aliento, había sido muy brusco con el pobre de Shaka y eso lo cansó. Mientras tanto el caballero de Virgo se las había ingeniado para desenganchar los grilletes de la cabecera de su cama, con el objetivo de romperlos y así quedar libre.  
- ¿Te sacaste las ganas? - con algo de sarcasmo -. Ahora es mi turno.  
Aun algo adolorido el rubio se abalanza sobre el Fénix comenzando una pelea por tener el control sobre el otro, las apasionadas caricias, los besos y las mordidas iban y venían sin cesar. Shaka había logrado al fin controlar a Ikki, lamía frenéticamente su cuello - incluso dejando marcas - al tiempo que masturbaba al peliazul. Era tan grande el deseo de poseer al Fénix que no tardó en obligar a la fuerza al joven que quedara boca abajo, para tomarlo de atrás. Ikki intentó resistirse, pero fue en vano.  
- No te dejaré escapar, ahora sentirás lo que yo sentí.  
Ahora fue el turno de Shaka de penetrar salvajemente al Fénix, pero no solo se limitó a eso, también se ocupó de dejarle las marcas de sus uñas en la bronceada espalda hasta incluso hacerlo sangrar.  
- Dime que te gusta Ikki, vamos, dímelo - le decía mientras lo embestía una y otra vez.  
Ikki no podía emitir ningún sonido más que el de los gemidos ahogados de dolor y placer, nunca imaginó que el tranquilo santo de Virgo podía ser una bestia en la cama. Al dorado le volvía loco ver a Ikki sumido bajo su dominación, ahora él era suyo y esa sensación era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Tras llegar al clímax salió del cuerpo de Ikki y lo empujó, cayendo pesadamente sobre la cama.  
Casi sin fuerzas debido al infructuoso intento de contener el dolor Ikki trata de moverse y abalanzarse sobre Shaka, pero lo único que logra es ser detenido por el rubio.  
- ¿Qué intentas hacer Ikki? - susurrándole al oído - Recuerda que tu eres mi regalo de cumpleaños, así que pórtate bien - le ordenó.  
El Fénix intentó soltarse, pero Shaka tomó su rostro y lo besó salvajemente mientras pasaba sus dedos por su ya lastimada espalda. Oyó a Ikki ahogar otro gemido de dolor, pero no le importó pues bien sabia que todo esto también le gustaba al caballero de bronce.  
- No te quejes, se nota que te gusta - le dijo mientras continuaba besándolo apasionadamente.  
- Jamás imagine que eras tan sádico - le contestó el Fénix con la respiración entrecortada.  
Ikki bajó completamente la guardia al sentir los besos de ese ángel rubio, se dejó llevar por la terrible sensación de placer de ser poseído por Shaka, quien no soportaba el frenesí de hacer suyo una y otra vez al Fénix. Ambos llegaron al punto de estar completamente cansados, en algún momento del amanecer se quedaron dormidos.  
El sol del mediodía entraba sin pedir permiso al cuarto de Shaka. Las sábanas estaban totalmente desparramadas en el piso y hasta la almohada había llegado allí cubierta con la ropa de Ikki. Ambos amantes se encontraban abrazados, Ikki descansaba sobre el torso blanco del rubio, cuyos cabellos de oro caían por el costado de la cama. El ruido de los pájaros despertó al caballero de Virgo. Se sentía cansado por la agitada noche que pasó, a su lado vio a Ikki quien dormía profundamente. Se sintió algo culpable al ver las marcas en su piel, aun así, Ikki también le había dejado algunas cuantas en varias partes de su cuerpo. Intentó moverse suavemente para levantarse, pero no pudo evitar que Ikki despertase.  
- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó el Fénix mientras se desperezaba -. Sabes Shaka - al ver que aun estaba a su lado - eres una bestia.  
- Antes de nada, buen día. Segundo, son la una de la tarde y tercero, tu también eres una bestia Ikki - le contestó en tono burlón.  
- Qué bien, una bestia con modales - con una leve sonrisa -. Pues entonces estamos a mano - le comentó tras ver las marcas que le dejó al rubio en el cuello.  
- ¡Ay! Aun me duele - se quejó Shaka - sí que fuiste brusco. La próxima vez no permitiré que te pases de listo niño.  
- Punto uno: no soy ningún niño Shaka; y segundo, ¿Quién te dijo que habrá una próxima vez?  
- Oh, claro que la habrá - acercándose peligrosamente a Ikki - pues me acompañarás de viaje, no creerás que me iré de vacaciones yo solo.  
- ¿Viaje? - alejándose de Shaka - Búscate a otra víctima.  
- No, de ninguna manera Ikki, tu vendrás conmigo - comenzando a besar su cuello y a lamer su piel -. ¿Qué te parece Hawai?  
- Bueno... si me lo pides de esa manera - disfrutando de las caricias que recibía del rubio - entonces acepto.  
- Genial, ahora sigamos con la acción - sonriendo -. Ya habrá tiempo para preparar las valijas.  
Y tras decir eso se tiró encima de Ikki y volvió a besarlo y acariciarlo con la misma pasión e intensidad de la noche anterior. El Fénix se limitó a disfrutar de la fogosidad del santo dorado, después de todo Shaka le gustaba y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.  
  
Fin  
  
¡Hola! ¡Al fin lo termino! Pido disculpas por la demora, pero tuve algunos problemas personales y no tuve tiempo para nada. Espero que les haya gustado, tenia ganas de hacer lemon con mi pareja favorita , asi que estoy re contenta. Con est fic reinauguro mi regreso al universo de los fanfics, ya me veran pronto con otro proyecto, esta vez con más parejas, o sea, va a haber de todo. Ahora contestaré los reviews.  
  
Scarlet: ¡Hola! Pedido de disculpas por el retraso primero, espero que te haya gustado. Me encanta cuando Ikki se encuentra con alguien mas orgulloso y arrogante que él. Ya sabemos que arrogancia arrastra Shaka... Adoro su personalidad, es tan... tan... ¡¡¡HERMOSO!!! (Varda se toma un momento para secarse la baba). espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo. Te agradezco el review. ¡Besos!  
  
Alma de Angel: ¡Hola amiga! Gracias por dejar review, yo estoy siguiendo tus actualizaciones constantes, pues con cada nuevo fic mejoras, te lo aseguro amiga. Te debo los reviews en pues los estoy leyendo directamente del foro. ¿Te gustó el final? espero que si, sabes como me gusta esta pareja. Bueno, te dejo un beso grande. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Maby Chan: ¡Amiga mía! Pues sube los capítulos de una buena vez, que quiero ver como sigue tu historia, no seas mala. ¿Te gustó? Cuéntame luego, espero que la "acción" te haya divertido. Te mando un beso grande y nos leemos por msn, ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
Fujisaki Yami: ¡Hola! La pareja Shaka-Ikki no es de las más comunes. No sabes lo que sufro para buscar fanfics y fanarts de ellos, hay muy pocos en comparación a otras parejas. Por eso me he dedicado a iniciar una cruzada por Shaka X Ikki, y creo haber logrado que a muchas les guste esta pareja (Varda salta de la alegría). habré comenzado a escribir en diciembre del 2003 y no había casi nada de esta pareja, ahora hay muchos fics y son muy buenos, además de los míos. Si haces click sobre mi nick veras que te linkea a la lista de mis fics Shaka X Ikki, por si quieres leerlos . Lamento no haber puesto nada Shun X Hyoga, pero en mi próximo fic habrá, te lo aseguro. Siempre aparecen, así que estate atenta. Bueno, gracias por el review y te mando un beso enorme. ¡Bye!  
  
Elena: ¡Hola! Pues a mi también se me elevó, y como no se me va a elevar al imaginarme a esos dos bombonazos juntos (Varda va a buscar un balde...). Espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo... Gracias por el review, ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Chubi: ¡Gracias por los elogios! No es para tanto, te aseguro que he leído mejores cosas que las mías, aunque si bien mejoré no me considero super. hay historias muy buenas dando vueltas por acá. Me alegro que te gusten mis fics, hago lo que puedo , y más cuando mi cerebro se seca XDDDDD. La única manera de mejorar es practicando así que me gustaría ver más cosas tuyas, ¿Si? Leí "Torteria El Santuario" y me pareció super gracioso. Te agradezco el review, y espero que te haya gustado el final, ¡Besos!  
  
Nebyura: ¡Hola! Pues gracias por dejarme review amiga. Si que fue un buen sueño, es que estuvo tan cansado el pobre que ni se despertó. No quiero pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si se despertaba... XDDDDD. Shaka lo miraba con ganas... Lindo cumpleaños tuvo. Espero que te haya gustado el final. ¡Besos!  
  
Iria: ¡Amiga mia! Me he tardado un poco para hacerlo... Tuve mil cosas que hacer. Pues aquí fue el final, espero que te haya gustado. Pronto estaré con algo nuevo seguro y la idea que me diste un día por msn está bastante buena, veo que se me ocurre (siento que mi cerebro se gelatiniza...). Te mando un beso gigante y nos vemos luego, ¿Si? ¡Gracias!  
  
Luna Wood: ¡Amiga! Gracias por leer, pues como estuve tiempo sin escribir fue raro que apareciera de pronto. Y si que es lanzado Shaka (adoro esa faceta de él). Digamos que a Ikki le gustó ese "sueño", pero ya sabes no le va a ser fácil reconocerlo (¿Notaste que orgullosos son los leoninos? XDDD). Adoro ver a Shaka acosando gente, en especial si es a Ikki. Digamos que su apariencia de tierno angelito engaña a veces XDDD. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por dejar review. ¡Muchos besos!  
  
Angel of Gemini: ¡Amiga! Pues yo también extrañaba estar por acá, pero ya sabes que pasa cuando no hay ideas... Adoré escribir esa escena que me comentas, ¡Yo también tuve la respiración contenida! (lo que no pude contener es la baba XDDDD). Ya sabes lo que me gusta escribir escenas lemon. Te agradezco el review y también te pido disculpas por la demora, ¡Un beso grande!  
  
Valsed: ¡Gracias por el review! ¿Cómo estás? Pues creo que Ikki no pudo contenerse con semejante belleza, ¿No lo crees? (yo no me contendría XDDD). Debajo de esa apariencia angelical se esconde un sexópata XDDDDD, eso me gusta. Espero que te haya gustado este final. ¡Un beso!  
  
Marina-standly: ¡Hola! Pues gracias por el review (Varda se pone re contenta). ¡Jo! Si que me gusta ver a Ikki siendo acosado por Shaka, aunque en éste último capítulo hubo las dos cosas. Bueno, para mi cualquier escena entre ellos es encantadora. (Varda agarra un babero...). Mis disculpas por hacerte esperar, espero que te haya gustado el final. ¡Besos!  
  
Lady Grayson: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar review. Así que te gusta Shiryu... pues realmente esta guapo el Dragón. Y no te preocupes, a mi me gustaría también hacer lo que hizo Shaka con Ikki, solo que yo le haría eso a los dos XDDDD. Prometo darme una vuelta por tus fics, vi que tenis algunos, solo que estoy re desactualizada con las nuevas historias (suelo leer casi todas las nuevas que salen). Te mando un beso grande y me alegro que te esté gustando, espero que te haya gustado el final. ¡Bye!  
  
Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Les agradezco infinitamente a ustedes por haber leído mi fic y también al último cd de DJ Tiesto (Just be) que me ayudó aportando inspiración para terminar este último capítulo. Les mando un beso requetenorme, no olviden dejarme review para saber que les pareció. Ah, y no olviden pasar por mi foro de imágenes yaoi de Saint Seiya: http:varda.foro.st . Pronto me verán de nuevo por aquí. ¡Más besos! 


End file.
